The Trouble of Spiders
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: She was dangerous, and they knew all along how much damage she would cause, and they let her. Alessa Blake was a monster created by her government trained by SHIELD, and influence by the worlds biggest criminal master mind. But despite everything there was always one man that accepted her for all her darkness. Because who can love you more than your father. Sherlock-Father
1. Chapter 1: The First Move

**Chapter 1: The First Move**

"_Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays chess, and you don't find out til too late that he's been playing with two queens all along."_ -**Terry Pratchett**

It was December when the story of fate begins. A young woman is sitting in a bar by herself on the cold December evening. She is approached by a few not so gentlemen, who she is aware only want one thing. Her resolve to treat them indefinably is quickly thrown out the window when one of these men pulls her from her seat, to make her pay attention to them. They will quickly learn, that this being is not someone you should play games with, she will injure them all greatly pay for her tab and leave. Unknowns to her a man is watching her from the back of the bar. He will be the first player.

Alessa Crane was many things, but the one thing most people choose to over look was that she was a genius and a fighter. That was probably what had drawn her to the Consulting Criminal in the first place. She had put herself in that light, but she needed him to make the first move. Now the first move wouldn't actually be played until a month later on the day after New Year's Eve.

Walking down the street, Alessa did her best to make sure no one noticed her as she followed the instructions of a note she had received that morning. The note wasn't very long, but it had been printed on very expensive stationary and was written in black ink; the signature was signed by the Spider. In all her years doing undercover work for various agencies, the Spider was always a topic that no one ever brought up. But because of her deep connections to the British Government, she knew exactly what the Spider was and what it meant. It wasn't anything but an invitation into trouble, and that excited her.

She arrived to the location; a black car was sitting there most likely it was there waiting for her. The door opened, Alessa took that as her cue, when she approached the vehicle an average height male stepped out of the car. He was handsome, his black hair was slicked back, and he wore a nice tailored Westwood suit. Alessa noticed he held himself in the manor of a ruler or king, the way he walked indicated to some form of special training. From the way he was looking at her, she knew he was observing her, trying to figure her out like a puzzle. This truly wasn't the first time in her life that this had happened. Soon after his deductions he realized she would not be the first to speak.

"Do you mind?" He asked, but she knew that it really wasn't a question. She followed him into the car, he instructed the man driving to go north.

"You must have so MANY questions." He stated in a light, almost queer tone. But Alessa would not allow herself to be fooled; this man was not someone she wanted to play games with.

After a moment of silence passed, the man turned his head towards his new prey. But before he could speak, Alessa found her voice. "I know you are." She stated in a low calculated tone, her eyes never left the window's view. But she knew he would be shook.

"Then you know what happens to those who do not obey me." At this Alessa turned to look at him, a smirk played on her lips. She gave him a taunting look, her sea foam colored eyes was filled with mirth. His facial expression was nearly unreadable, but then she saw it. Curiosity, yes this could work because now he was interested. This was a good position to be in. "But you wouldn't kill me, not yet." It was his turn to smirk, but then another expression lingered. Oh this was different, very peculiar indeed. This was everything she needed it.

"What makes you so sure?" He countered, fully interested in her response. She leaned towards him, grinning at him seductively. Her curly mahogany hair fell forwards and she peered up at him before gracing him with a simply smirk.

"Because I interest you." She sat back, a smirk on her face. He raised a brow at her, beckoning for her to continue. Alessa turned her head to the window; London flashed her window.

"The letter you sent me was hand written. I know of others who have received letters from The Spider, they'd all been unknown text or an anonymous voice on the other end of the mobile. But I received a hand written letter, which was placed on my favorite book. You did your research, but you still don't know anything about me James Moriarty." Alessa did not look at the man as she revealed she knew his name, and then she heard it. It was the maniac laughing of a madman.

"Your right, my men did everything to find anything about you. But you knew what you were doing; you don't exist in any database." She silently thanked the British Government for that move. They game had already played the first round out, and they both knew Alessa was the clear winner.

The car stopped in front of her flat, Moriarty grabbed her wrist as exited the car. "We will be in touch." He told her, his look was menacing. She didn't reply, not because she was afraid or didn't have anything to say, Alessa just felt it pointless to respond. Beginning her walk to the door she turned to see Moriarty shutting the car door. Then she called out to him, in a low voice. "They call me The Fate." Alessa informed him before entering into her flat.

XoxoxoX

**Here's the next installment, not really what you were thinking it would be was it. Stay tune, I promise you will be fully interested to find out what happens next. Please leave a comment telling me what you think, all feedback is welcomed and much adored. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Interlude

**Chapter 2: The Interlude **

"_Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die." – Rick Riordan _

Alessa had only been back in her flat an hour when her phone rang. It couldn't be Moriarty; he would make her wait much long than that.Soon after picking up her phone she realized that she recognized the seven digit number. She answered the phone in a calm manner while she continued her search for any bugs or camera's left by Moriarty's men. "_Glad your back; I've already had my men come debug your flat child. Meet me at the usual in half an hour, do stay under the radar." _ Was the only thing she heard before the phone clicked, she was off to meet the British Government now.

She sighed while walking into her bedroom and changed out of her previous outfit, putting on a dark washed pair was skinny jeans that lay on her bed Alessa walked around her room barely clothed. Moments later she found the shirt she was looking for. Putting on a white tank top on, followed by a red V-neck jumper Alessa then pulled her long locks up into a messy bun. Shortly after that she sat on the bed and proceeded to put her tight high black walking boots on. Once she was happy with her appearance she grabbed her long black trench coat off the coat hanger and the polka dot white scarf that was hung next to it and left her flat. Prepared for her trek through London to the location, or the soonest street she could hail a cab.

Once Alessa was a street over she hailed a cab, gave the old man the address and she sat back in the seat. Her body wasn't relaxed; she wasn't pleased in the slightest to have to deal with him at this time. The cab jerked forwards in stop, Alessa paid the cabbie a little more than necessary; before getting out of the cab and quickly making her way inside the small café. Waiting for her was the British Government, Alessa sighed while taking her seat.

"You sound so pleased to see me." He stated, Alessa held her hand up to him.

"Don't even, Mycroft." She hissed, just as a waiter brought her the drink Mycroft had ordered for her.

"Thank you." Both Alessa and Mycroft said at the same time as the waiter started to walk away. They both looked back at one another, before Mycroft slid a manila file over to Alessa. She looked at him, with pure annoyance in her eyes.

"I am only one person, if this is unrelated to the case I am currently working on I will be saying no." She told him, before opening the folder. Mycroft sighed.

"You're so like your mother." Alessa glared up at Mycroft at that. She slammed the folder closed; he received the worst look she could muster.

"Do not, ever compare me to her again. Uncle Mycroft, you know how I feel about that." He voice was menacing, as she threatened him with her whole stance. Mycroft knew he had crossed the line, but quiet honestly he did not care. He did not have time to deal with the emotions of a little girl.

"If this is too much for you to handle Alessa, I will take it away from you." At this statement Alessa raised her brow as if she was daring him too.

"You are not my father." That was a bold statement, but Alessa held her ground. Mycroft sighed as he stood from the table.

"I am aware of that child, but do remember that your father also did not care to raise you." Alessa scowled at Mycroft's implications. She remained seated as he walked over to the waitress and paid her, before he strode out of the café. Like the pompous asshole he was.

…..

Alessa stood at a four way interchange; she was just about to walk across the street when in the corner of her eye she saw it. It was a middle aged man, who was about to get run over by a teen boy on a bike not paying attention. She reached over to where the man was standing and grabbed his jack sleeve and pulled him out of the way, just as the cyclist passed. "Idgit!" She yelled at the boy, who threw an obscure gesture at her. Turning her attention back to the man, she observed him, and then she gave him a respectful nod of the head. "You probably should get back on your way." She urged pleasantly.

The man stared at her for a moment, then he spoke his body was stiff and ridged. "Thanks, I'm Greg." She sized the man up in the moment. Something in the distance caught her attention; Alessa turned from the man quickly then back at him.

"Ali. Good luck on your case Inspector, well I got to run." She walked away after that, but he called out to her stopping her in her tracks.

"How'd you know I was an Inspector?" She turned and smiled at him, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I just did! Good luck!" Alessa walked away with those words, disappearing into the crowded London Street. She turned the corner and made her way to the library, there was some research she was going to have to do for this case in psychology. Besides she needed to get out of street view as soon as possible, no more drawing attention to herself anymore.

Once inside the library she found a secluded corner to work in, Alessa had one of the Librarians bring her the books she needed before settling in and beginning her work. She read over the medical books for hours, when she left the Library it was because it was closing and she had gotten what she needed. Alessa walked back to her flat in deep contemplation this would be her biggest task ever, and she really didn't know if she'd be able to handle it. For Christ sakes she still was technically just a teenager.

She shook the thought away; the reality of it was that she wasn't a child. It was something she'd never been, childhood, innocence, being loved by your parents; those were things she would never experience. Mycroft had always known that, it was probably the reason he took her from her father. But the childhood she had received with all the military training and spy work was not something she'd ever wish upon anyone, sure her intellect was higher than average and she held a strong will power, but this was not a life she really had wanted. Killing people, after a while it worked on your nerves.

Her caller was the Fate, and it was just as menacing as it sounded. The Fates in mythology killed people; they were the dictators of life everything you did was decided by them. How you died was decided by the one of the three sisters, Atropos in history gave the heroes some of the cruelest deaths. And in the end Mycroft didn't love his niece, oh and how Alessa knew it. He was so evident with his hatred of her, sure he bent over backwards to make sure she never got caught during her missions but that wasn't caring no if she died he'd have to deal with the clean up and the British Government would never want to do that.

Alessa walked into her flat, she examined the place closely. A card sat on her coffee table that hadn't been there before. She smiled, he was bored. This was good; the next round would begin sooner than expected. The fates were in her favor it seems.

**XOXOX**

**I do not own SHERLOCK. The first couple of chapters take place before the series begins. Alessa is about 18 in these chapters or a little older. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


End file.
